Calor Et Tenebrae
by anjenoir
Summary: Mary Eunice joined the Church to escape who she is inside. When Lana Winters arrives at Briarcliff, her neat little solution falls to bits.
1. Chapter 1

**Calor Et Tenebrae**

 _I write for myself. This is the first time I've been so bold as to share it with the world. It isn't my best work, but I've enjoyed writing it immensely. By all means, leave reviews, and don't feel you must be gentle about it. I can take as good as you can give._

 **Chapter** **One**

Sister Mary Eunice was, beyond a doubt, the kindest, meekest soul Briarcliff Asylum had ever seen. With a face like a golden-haired angel and a gentle heart to match, she was a perfect being sent from Heaven to soothe and care for God's most troubled creatures. But buried deep inside her was a secret, one that so horrified her that she fought with all her spiritual might to force from her mind. At Briarcliff, a place filled with human misery of all kinds, she was mostly successful in ignoring what plagued her.

Or rather, she was, until that goddamned reporter showed up.

Miss Winters, was her name. Miss Lana Winters. She had strutted into Briarcliff full of cocky self-importance, and when Mary Eunice first laid eyes on her, with that swinging walk and those pouty lips, something stirred within her. Something unwelcome, upsetting. You see, Mary Eunice, deep down, was a dyed-in-the-wool lesbian, who had lusted after female flesh for as long as she could remember. However, her childhood was one of pain, rejection and sorrow, and, not surprisingly, she had grown into a fearful, guarded, unconfident woman with no concept of her own sex appeal. The truth was, she was gorgeous and the whole world saw it, but she simply could not. And, as such, timid Mary could never hope to act on her impulses. Rather than resign herself to a lifetime of frustration and angst, she cast off that part of her by giving herself to the only one who would never reject her. So, Mary Eunice became a Bride of Christ. Superficially happy with this union, she was not about to ruin it for herself .

Mary puttered about the bakery, taking care of her daily chores and humming gently as her mind wandered. She thought of the inmates in her care and how best to serve them. She thought of God and Sister Jude and how, together, they had saved her from herself. Most of all, she thought of Lana. Since the woman's arrival, she'd tried to block these thoughts and treat the spirited brunette like any other patient, but this had proven quite impossible. Instead, she had no choice but to regard Lana in a friendly, almost affectionate way. Certainly, Briarcliff was a lonely, desolate place, and having someone sane, likeable, even friendly to talk to was a blessing..

Which brought about another point in her musings: that Lana was, in fact, perfectly sane and did not belong in this dank Hell. Mary knew this, and even Sister Jude knew this. And yet…. here she was. This knowledge vexed the sweet nun tremendously, but she could not muster the courage to confront Jude about it. So she let it be, hating herself for her cowardice and betraying the only friend she had.

 _stupid_ , _stupid_ , _stupid_.

"Morning, Sister," came the silky-smooth greeting, jolting Mary Eunice out of her self-loathing reverie.  
Lana giggled."I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give you a fright."  
The look on her face said otherwise.  
"Oh, it's quite alright, Miss Winters. I was just… distracted," said Mary, pleasant surprise coloring her rich, raspy voice. "I wasn't expecting you."  
She grinned broadly at her friend, unable (as always) to conceal her delight at seeing the sassy little brunette. Realizing she was staring stupidly, she ripped her eyes away and returned her focus to the sizeable ball of dough she was working.  
"How many times do I have to ask you to just call me Lana? What's it going to take?" Lana teased with a smirk. "Perhaps if I got on my knees and begged?" From her first encounter with the hot little nun, she'd been undressing that fine body with her black eyes every chance she got. Lana certainly was not above throwing subtle little come-ons her way. It was rather doubtful that the sweet girl, in all her apparent innocence, even noticed.  
"Perhaps that would do it," Mary Eunice deadpanned, surprising them both. Lana arched a perfect eyebrow.

Silence.

 _shit_. _you_ _idiot_.

Mary froze in place, panicking internally.

The air in the bakery was suddenly incredible close as Lana positioned herself behind the tall blonde, looking over her shoulder at the bread dough.  
"Would you like some help today? With the bread, I mean?" she purred, the barest hint of a charming lisp sneaking through. Mary felt that uncomfortable tightening in her lower belly. Was it really possible for such seemingly innocent words sound so seductive?  
"Oh n-no, you really don't have to…" she stammered out, trying not to hyperventilate.  
"It would be my pleasure," came the soft reply, accompanied by a hand on her shoulder.

 _you_ _have_ _no_ _idea_.

Suddenly short of breath, Mary could feel the heat radiating off of Lana's body, mere inches away. She imagined closing the space between the two of them, Lana's breasts pressing into her back and her delicate hands wrapping around Mary's waist, exploring her body…  
With an involuntary gasp, she spun to face Lana, who stared back at her with wide, dark eyes filled with uncertainty. Then, the ballsy reporter in her made a decision. She took that angel face in her hands and traced her thumb over a perfect mouth.  
"Mary…"  
"Miss Winters, I…" The shy blonde's bottom lip began to quiver.

 _oh_ _god_.

Before Lana could act on the impulses she had been stifling since her arrival at Briarcliff, before she could take her friend tenderly in her arms and whisper sweet confessions of affection and desire in her ear, the whole thing went perfectly wrong:  
Sister Mary Eunice picked up her skirts and fled like the Devil himself was on her heels.

Lana stood like a statue in the bakery for some time. She had wanted to chase after Mary Eunice, to explore what prompted the girl's trembling chin and subsequent flight, but she thought better of it, opting instead to give her some space to mull the situation over. For the time being, Lana busied herself with the abandoned bread dough.

00000

Mary Eunice bolted straight to her room, slamming the door behind her. She leaned her back against the cool wood and struggled to catch her breath, thoughts racing.

 _unbelievable_. _you_ _pathetic_ _coward_. _you_ _just_ _left_ _her_ _standing_ _there_ , _lana_ , _your_ _good_ _friend_ , _the_ _woman_ _you_ _want_. _jesus_ , _you're_ _an_ _idiot_.

"But I can't want her," she whispered softly to herself. Tears threatened to well up in her blue eyes as she traced the path Lana's thumb had taken on her lips. That unsettling tightness in her lower belly was back. Mary blinked and swallowed hard, before stripping completely naked and stepping into the shower.

 _just_ _once_. _quickly_ , _quietly_ , _and_ _no_ _one_ _will_ _know_.

 _well_.. _no_ _one_ _except_ _god_.

Putting the last part out of her mind, she turned the shower on almost unbearably hot, and, imagining her beautiful friend's hands on her body, began to touch herself. As the water streamed down her curves, the hot, wet blonde put her left hand against the tile to support herself, spreading her legs slightly. Her right hand started it's journey at her breasts, massaging and tugging on her nipples before running down the smooth skin of her abdomen on its way to better things. The nun shuddered as her fingertips found her throbbing clit and she let out a small moan.

"Oh, Lana." She pictured the brunette naked and chest heaving as they made love.

"Oh God… Oh yes… Oh Lana…" she panted the words out as her fingers ran tight circles over her center. Faster and faster she rubbed herself, the pressure building inside her until she came hard, legs shaking and a sob ripping from her throat. Mary Eunice sank to the floor as the water continued to course over her. It had been much too long.  
After the water began to grow cold, Mary regained her feet, dried off, and got dressed. As a Christian, a nun no less, she knew she should be filled with guilt, and, to a degree, she was. But more than that, Mary Eunice felt light as a feather, satisfied and yet somehow more ravenous than before. Keeping a hold of herself in Lana's presence was going to be twice the work following this… indiscretion.

Crossing herself and muttering a quick prayer, Mary Eunice left the room to face the rest of her day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lana sat in the common room, smoking a cigarette, twitchy from electroshock therapy. Three days had passed since Sister Mary Eunice had left her in the bakery. And for three days the bitch had avoided her completely.

"Fuck you, M-Mary," she whispered shakily to herself.

 _hey now.._

"Dirty slut tease."

 _be nice, she's your friend._

"Friend? What f-friend?"

 _you're being childish._

"She's not my friend. They are torturing me, f-frying my brain, and she w-won't even t-t-talk to me. Dammit," she cursed her stuttering, feeling close to tears.

Sister Mary Eunice entered the common room. As she surveyed the room, her gaze was immediately drawn to the corner where Lana sat muttering to herself. The nun's heart broke when she saw the burn marks on the brunette's temples.

 _oh jude, how could you._

"Miss Winters.." she started, crossing the room.

Lana stared darkly at the blonde.

"Can I help you, Sister?" The question dripped with venom.

"Oh Miss Winters, I'm so sorry for what you've been through. How are you feeling?" Mary asked, concern and regret written across her face. She should have spent some time with the feisty woman, should have kept her out of trouble.

Lana's gaze shifted to her finger nails, hands still shaky from the treatment.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean."

Mary Eunice sighed softly, taking Lana's hand in both of hers. The brunette shuddered slightly, the dam threatening to burst into an eruption of uncontrollable tears. Stubborn as ever, she bit them back fiercely, refusing to be vulnerable. Mary, sweet and gentle though she was, was certainly not stupid. She could read Lana's pain in the tightness of her face, in her stooped posture, and the knowledge that she was responsible for it shot pangs of white-hot guilt through her body. The blonde knew she had to make it up to her.

"Miss Winters.."

No response.

"Miss Winters, please look at me."

Reluctantly, Lana lifted her gaze to the nun's face.

"There you are," Mary said with a smile. "Will you go somewhere more private with me? Somewhere quiet, relaxed?"

Unsure of what to expect and naturally suspicious following her ordeal, Lana nodded silently. With Mary Eunice still holding her hand, she allowed herself to be led from the common room.

They walked in silence for some time, Mary Eunice never letting go of Lana's hand. In spite of herself, the inmate couldn't help but enjoy the soft warmth of the nun's touch. She slowly began to relax again. If she thought about it, it wasn't as if the electro-torture had anything to do with her favorite nun.

Curiosity got the better of her.

"Hey, Sister, where exactly are you taking me?" she asked with a tentative smile playing about her plush lips.

Mary Eunice noticed the change in her and smiled, visibly relieved.

"Nowhere special, Miss Winters, just to my room. You deserve a break from all that." She gestured behind her toward the common room.

"Won't Sister Jude lose her shit if she catches us?"

 _don't remind me._

"She won't know a thing, and what she doesn't know can't hurt us," Mary replied, trying to ignore the panic flickering in her chest.

Subconsciously, Lana squeezed Mary's soft hand. The blonde's breath caught in her throat, and her panic was replaced by something entirely different.

Finally, they ascended a spiral staircase that brought them to the staff's quarters. The nun opened the door and pulled Lana in. The inmate looked around, taking in the room. It was cosy, neat and well appointed. There was the obligatory crucifix on the wall, and a small figure of Saint Mary. A little bit surprising were the skillfully crafted still life paintings on the wall.

"Sister, did you paint these?"

The blonde blushed pink and nodded.

"These are incredible! Have you sold many of them?" Lana asked, walking the room and taking in each image.

"Now, Miss Winters, don't tease me, they are just idle doodlings," came the shy response.

Turning to look at her, Lana smiled brightly. "Sister, hiding away such talent is positively criminal."

Mary Eunice blushed even more furiously, but allowed herself a little grin.

"Thank you."

Uncomfortable with such praise, she immediately changed the subject.

"Would you like to take a shower, Miss Winters? Or a bath? A proper one with hot water and nice soap, bubbles even, if you like, and a fluffy towel to dry off with?"

Lana looked like she might burst into tears as her gorgeous bottom lip began to quiver.

 _no, don't cry, or I'll probably join you._

"You-really? You don't have to do that, I-" she stammered.

"I insist," Mary cut her off gently, staring into Lana's black eyes. "Please. It's the very least I can do."

The brunette looked away. "You don't owe me anything, Sister."

Mary Eunice took a deep breath and collected herself for a moment.

"Miss Winters, I do. At the very least, I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have run from you. And I shouldn't have avoided you. It was embarrassingly cowardly of me. Now please, for goodness sake, will you let me give you a bath?"

As soon as the words escaped her lips, she knew she had misspoken.

Lana looked at her, taking in the expression of horror on her face, and began to giggle. The nun flushed bright red and looked at the floor.

"Is that a yes, then?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"Yes. Yes. Thank you. How did I get so lucky to have someone like you in this place."

The inmate flung her arms around the startled nun, who momentarily stiffened in a vain attempt to control her growing feelings.

 _to hell with it._

She relaxed into the embrace, holding Lana tight, reveling in the feel of the woman's warm body pressed against her own. She had never hugged a grown woman before. Lost in a light-headed daze, she smiled and sighed happily.

Lana shifted in Mary's arms.

 _shit._

The blonde, realizing she had lingered much too long, let go of the brunette like she was on fire, blue eyes wide as she backed away.

"I'd better go run your bath," she whispered, leaving Lana standing, delicate brow furrowed, in the middle of the room.

Lana listened to the water running. After about a minute, she followed Mary Eunice into the bathroom.

00000

 _jesus, mary, you are making a habit of this bolting nonsense. she probably thinks you are completely insane._

Mary Eunice drew Lana's bath and sat on the edge of the tub, thinking to herself. The door opened and Lana walked in, a deadly serious look hardening her pretty features. Mary stood up suddenly, the expression on her friend's face making her uneasy. The brunette shut the door behind her, closing the space between them in long, purposeful strides.

"What did you really bring me here for, Sister?" she demanded quietly, her coffee-brown eyes never leaving Mary's blue ones. The nun hesitated, and Lana continued.

"Look, I know what you are. We are the same, you and I. I can see it in your face every time you look at me. I want you, Mary Eunice, and, frankly, you're relentless teasing is worse torture than anything Sister Jude could ever come up with."

Mary's jaw dropped, completely taken aback. As she struggled to spit out a response, Lana roughly took her face in her hands and pressed her cushy lips to Mary Eunice's mouth. Azure eyes shot wide open, but she was too caught up to even register the guilty thoughts that should have been screaming in her mind. Instead, she tangled one hand in Lana's chestnut locks and placed the other on the woman's hip.

Mary moaned softly into her mouth, and Lana's tongue found the blonde's lips, politely requesting entry. The nun gladly obliged, allowing the inmate to intensify their kiss.

When they finally pulled away, Mary Eunice was flushed and just shy of panting, and Lana's perfect mouth wore a victorious smirk.

"There," she breathed. "Now where have you been hiding that all this time?"

Mary Eunice fought valiantly for her composure.

"Your water is going to get cold," she said, voice low and raspy.

Lana wrapped her arms around Mary's waist.

"Take a bath with me."

"I-what?"

"Take a bath with me," Lana repeated. "Please."

The blonde stood like a statue, attempting to look appalled, but very obviously considering the offer. Lana decided to help her along.

She stripped down to nothing, grinning as Mary's lust-darkened eyes trailed over Lana's long, slim legs, full breasts, and tiny waist. The woman was petite, elegant, and refined underneath that hideous hospital gown, and Mary Eunice couldn't look away.

"Get naked," said Lana. "You can wash my back."

The brunette reached out and stroked Mary Eunice's face gently. She pulled off the nun's coif, tossing it to the side. Gasping dramatically, she grabbed two generous handfuls of long, blonde hair.

"Sister, forget the paintings. How can you deprive the world of something as perfect as this hair?"

The nun couldn't help but smile. Her beautiful friend, in this nude and flirtatious state, made her dizzy with her soft voice and smooth words. But Lana wasn't idly flirting; she only spoke sincerest truth.

Mary's gleaming golden locks tumbled down her back like spun silk, setting off her angelic, porcelain complexion. The inmate unabashedly placed a firm kiss on her friend's lips as she unbuttoned her black habit with shaking fingers. It slithered to the floor, followed immediately by her white bra and panties. Sister Mary Eunice stood stark naked, fully explosed in front of Lana. Trying hard (and failing) to stop overthinking it, she stood uncertainly, arms wrapped around herself. Lana bit her bottom lip.

"Well, hot damn," she said. Her tone was husky as she leered blatantly at Mary Eunice's glorious body.

She was built thicker than Lana would have guessed, wider hips and stronger legs than her habit suggested. In fact, those legs were truly spectacular, miles long with beautifully defined musculature and perfectly smooth skin. Her small breasts sported perfect, pink nipples, which were fully erect and standing at attention. Lana looked up at Mary's face with a dazzling smile on her lips.

"You, sweet Sister, look like a goddess."

Mary Eunice's insides tightened again, and suddenly, her boldness was restored. She smiled back at the brunette and reached out a pale hand for her to take. Lana obliged, and pulled Mary in close. Not wasting any more time, she placed little bites on the blonde's jaw and neck, each followed by an open-mouthed kiss. The nun purred with pleasure and her hands could no longer resist the urge to roam over the expanse of alabaster skin that haunted her dreams.

Her fingernails raked down Lana's back, traveling along her narrow waist to her smooth, round ass. She gave it a good, solid squeeze and Lana jumped, pulling back from her.

"My, my, someone's awfully fresh," she said with a wink, before completely disengaging herself from Mary Eunice.

Seeing the perplexed look on the latter's face, she climbed into the bathtub, beckoning with a finger.

"Come on, get in behind me. You're washing my back, remember?"

Mary joined her in a flash, and Lana sighed as she settled back against her.

The feeling of being naked, wet, and pressed against Lana's ivory back made Mary Eunice's head spin. She took her turn now, sucking on Lana's long, pale neck, reveling in how the brunette squirmed at her touch. With a moan, Lana pulled away yet again. Frustrated, Mary let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"All in due time," said Lana, handing Mary Eunice the soap.

The blonde huffed once, but immediately got to work, lathering every inch of Lana's silky skin, paying special attention to her chest. She had never palmed a breast before, and the first touch almost made her cry out in ecstatic sensory overload. Never had she imagined they could feel so divine in hand.

Lana giggled softly. "Are they nice, Sister? Do you like them?"

"Dear God, yes," came the breathy reply. "I think I've died and gone to Heaven.

" Lana smiled to herself. "Honey, you ain't seen nothin' yet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Mary Eunice was perched at the foot of her bed, wrapped tightly in a purple towel. She was perfectly silent, perfectly motionless, and the anxiety was rolling off her in waves. Lana Winters, clad in a white bathrobe, sat next to her. She leaned into the blonde, nuzzling her ear and running her fingertips up a well-muscled thigh.

"Talk to me, Blondie," she purred.

Mary took a deep breath.

"We can't do this," she said softly. "This was a mistake."

Lana, not so easily deterred, nipped Mary's ear. The nun's breath caught in her throat.

"Was it, now?," Lana whispered. "Because I'm pretty sure you have never been this turned on in your life. I know you're dripping wet for me, Mary. I can practically taste you from here."

A strangled groan jerked from Mary Eunice's throat.

"Miss Winters, I-"

Lana cut her off abruptly.

"Honey, not five minutes ago, you were in the tub with me soaping up my tits. Now I'm on your bed, wearing your bathrobe, and about to show you the time of your life. I think we're way past formalities."

The blonde sighed. "Very well, then. Lana." She couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips.

"Lana," she repeatedly softly, loving the way the name felt rolling off her tongue.

 _mary eunice mckee, you are a depraved individual. better plan on burning in hell for eternity._

 _well.. as long as she's there too.._

Mary Eunice stood and dropped her towel to the floor, leveling her gaze at the brunette, and Lana's face lit up in her signature 1000watt smile as she ditched her robe. Taking Mary's hand, she pulled her friend onto the bed next to her. Trembling, the nun's lips found the inmate's, and she kissed her deeply, sucking that lush bottom lip into her mouth. She ended with a bite, eliciting a sharp gasp from Lana.

"Fuck, Mary."

"Too hard?" asked the blonde.

"No," came the breathy reply.

"Good."

In that instant, all the pent up energy that Mary Eunice had worked so hard for so long to control finally came to a head. Every fantasy, every frustration, all of it, right now, in this moment, possessed her completely and she knew she had to have Lana this very second or she would explode. With strength and ferocity that belied her seraphic exterior, she rolled Lana onto her back, straddling her hips. Black-coffee eyes shot wide open as Mary took Lana's face in her hands and kissed the brunette roughly, before biting none too softly from her jaw to her neck. Mary Eunice sucked on the side of Lana's throat, searching out the good spots, and Lana moaned.

 _found one._

Mary Eunice sucked hard, marking the sensitive flesh, as her hand made its way to Lana's chest, heart thumping as she squeezed a beautiful breast.

 _god, these tits_.

She tweaked a hard nipple. Lana squealed in response.

 _christ almighty_.

Mary's mouth traced her way down Lana's elegant throat and chest, tonguing a sensitive peak before enveloping it in her cupid's bow lips. The unholy noises coming from Lana's mouth sounded like Heaven, and Mary Eunice stifled her own cries, focusing all her attention on thoroughly loving both nipples until the brunette could stand no more. With a wail, Lana took Mary's face in her hands and gently pulled the blonde from her breast, seeking eye contact. Mary Eunice reluctantly let go, but not before lightly raking her teeth over the rock-hard nipple. She stared intently back at her new lover, catching her breath.

"Get on your back," Lana panted, dark eyes burning.

The blonde smirked and shook her head.

"I like it right here," she purred, biting her bottom lip. "I want you so badly, it hurts." She punctuated the last word with a slow hip thrust.

Lana giggled and traced a finger over Mary's mouth.

"Then get on your back and let me give it to you, Blondie," she murmured with a smile.

The rogue nun ground down once more against her favorite inmate's hips, harder this time.

"Lana, I don't think you understand. I. WANT. You." She emphasized each husky word with a rough kiss. "Every inch of you. For God's sake, Lana, if I don't feel and taste you right now, I'll die," she ended in a low whine.

Before Lana could respond, Mary Eunice's lips found the pulse point on the other side of her throat, biting hard, then soothing the offended flesh with her tongue, marking that side to match the other. With her knee, she parted Lana's legs, settling comfortably between her thighs. She ran her hand down Lana's taught abdomen, moaning loudly as her fingertips contacted the woman's wetness for the first time. It was a transcendent experience, more beautiful than she had even dreamed. The fire in her belly grew to a raging inferno.

"Oh sweet Jesus, Lana," Mary breathed into her lover's neck.

She began to rub circles over Lana's swollen clit, relying on her own intuition and the brunette's reactions to guide her. The inmate's little hands found Mary Eunice's golden hair and gently tugged, urging her lower. The nun happily obliged, nipping and teasing the insides Lana's silky thighs. Now, she was face to face with the brunette's dripping pussy. She had never had such an intimate look at someone's womanhood before, and the sight put her on the verge of hyperventilation.

"Beautiful," Mary Eunice whispered, before closing her eyes and inhaling deeply.

Lana bit her lip, and, placing a hand on Mary's head for encouragement.

"Eat," she commanded softly, as she bucked her hips to meet her nun's mouth.

Mary Eunice moaned into Lana's core as she had her first taste of woman. With broad, soft strokes, she licked the length of her over and over, stopping occasionally to slip her tongue inside.

"Oh-h fuck, Mary, fuck yes," Lana panted.

Mary Eunice focused her tongue on Lana's clit, and the brunette's words gave way to animalistic cries of pleasure. The incredibly erotic sounds spurred her on, and she could no longer wait to see, feel, hear, and taste her lady's orgasm. Mary Eunice pulled away momentarily.

"Lana, look at me," came the quiet demand.

The woman propped herself up on her elbows, breath catching at the sight of the blonde goddess lustfully gazing up at her from between her legs. Their eyes locked. Mary Eunice, satisfied that Lana was paying attention, swirled her tongue over the brunette's throbbing bud, before sucking it into her mouth and holding onto it. Blue eyes staring intently, never leaving Lana's face, she began to flick it with the tip of her tongue while maintaining suction. In theory, this should feel amazing. The way Lana's jaw dropped and she cried out with every breath told Mary that she was right.

She hummed softly, so deep it was almost a rumble in her chest. The vibrations drove Lana crazy, and she wound her hands in Mary Eunice's luxurious mane, eyes still fixed on her lover. It was finally all too much, and she came with unprecedented intensity. A high-pitched, keening sound escaped her lips, and she bucked hard, grinding out her orgasm on Mary Eunice's pretty face. Wiping her chin on the back of her hand, the nun smiled and kissed Lana's plush lips.

"Damn, Miss Lana Banana," she said.

"Nuns aren't supposed to swear," Lana said with a grin, still breathless.

With a low chuckle, Mary Eunice laid down next to the brunette, draping an arm around her waist.

"My turn, Sister," Lana husked. She rolled the blonde onto her back, looking deeply into her cerulean eyes.

Reading the trepidation slowly growing in them, she gently whispered, "Don't worry, Blondie. I'll take care of you. Do you trust me?"

Mary Eunice bit her bottom lip and nodded.

 _you always do this. trust people. and you're always disappointed._

 _yeah, but maybe this one's different. now shut up._

"Yes. I trust you," was her barely audible reply.

"Good." She touched Mary's cheek, softly repeating, "Good."

Lana leaned in slowly to kiss Mary's perfect cupid's bow mouth. The instant their lips met, a pounding on the door jolted them back to reality.

"Sister! Sister Mary Eunice!"

 _oh christ. sister jude._

The color drained from Mary's face.

"S-Sister Jude, is everything alright?"

"There's been an incident in the common room. I'm headed there now, I'll need your help," Jude barked.

"Y-yes, Sister," Mary Eunice stammered. "I'll be right down."

They listened to the sound of Jude's shoes clacking down the hallway. Mary Eunice crossed herself, her lips moving in a silent prayer.

Lana released a breath. "Fuck."

"Lana, I.. I'm so sorry, but I-"

"Yes, you have to go, don't be sorry," she said.

Mary Eunice pressed a tender kiss to Lana's lips, before quickly getting dressed.

"Wait five minutes after I go, then be off. Nobody will know a thing. I'll come find you when things quiet down."

Lana nodded silently in response. With one last chaste kiss, Sister Mary Eunice turned on her heel and left to tend to her charges.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sitting in her cold, dark cell, Lana waited and smoked cigarette after cigarette. It had been hours since she'd slipped out of Mary Eunice's room. The nun had promised she would come to Lana as soon as she could.. she wouldnt go back on her word... would she? Probably not. Unless, of course something was wrong.

 _shit. what if something's happened? what if we've been found out? what if jude is caning her this very minute?_

 _fuck. mother fuck._

With this fresh horror in her mind, she continued her chain smoking, stopping occasionally to worry her lower lip.

Another hour had passed when she heard footsteps outside her cell. The door creaked.

"Miss Winters?"

 _ohmygod, it's her. she came._

The brunette leapt to her feet.

"Mary, oh thank God."

In the blink of an eye, she was standing with her arms tightly wrapped around the blonde, deeply inhaling her neck. Mary Eunice gave a low chuckle, melting into the warmth of the woman's embrace. Lana, on the other hand, grew suddenly self-conscious and released her hold on the nun. She muttered a quick apology and cast her eyes to the ground.

"Did you miss me, Lana Banana?" Mary whispered smiling brightly. "Come here." She grabbed the inmate's hand and pulled her in close, planting a firm kiss on her lips.

"Yes," came the breathless reply. "What took you so long?"

The sister shook her head. "Nothing you need to worry about."

The brunette arched a delicate brow.

"Lana, please don't ask me."

"Ok. I'm just happy you came," Lana said, flashing a brilliant smile. "We have unfinished business." With that, she took Mary Eunice's face in her hands and kissed her soundly.

Heartbeat thumping in her ears, Mary buried her hands in Lana's dark hair, sucking that lush bottom lip in between her teeth and biting down. This last produced a sexy gasp from her lover and suddenly Mary Eunice's pretty blonde head was swimming with raw lust.

"Oh Lana," she moaned softly against full lips. "God, I want you."

"Get naked."

"We can't, not here. Jude will be asleep soon, we can go to my room," Mary whispered.

"I can't wait that long," was Lana's breathy response, black eyes staring hungrily into that angelic face while stripping buck naked.

A strangled sob ripped from Mary's throat.

 _sweet jesus._

"I want to lick every inch of you," she whispered, almost reverently.

Lana giggled, and suddenly she was her old cocky self, dripping with arrogant sex appeal as she popped her hip out to the side and twirled a strand of chestnut hair around her finger.

"Your move," she purred.

Mary Eunice closed the space between them, pushing Lana onto the thin mattress, sucking on the brunette's long, elegant neck like her very life depended on it. Then, just as Lana was starting to pant, the blonde stopped as abruptly as she started, dismounted, and walked to the door.

"Not here," she reiterated, smirking at Lana's whining protest. "Stay put and hold that thought, I'll be right back."

The feisty brunette slumped back against the wall, somehow managing to pout, glare, and look adorable all at once. Mary stifled laugh and opened the cell door, disappearing into the dark corridor.

00000

Mary Eunice scurried upstairs to her room. She triple checked that it was perfectly clean and tidy (as if it was ever anything less). She fluffed her pillows nervously, then stood in the middle of the room, tapping her foot. She started for the door, then checked herself, turning back to light a few candles. Surveying her room, she nodded once.

 _this will have to do._

With that, the rogue nun slipped out of her quarters and crept down the hall in silence. Approaching Sister Jude's room, she held her breath. No light shone from under the door.

 _where are you, judy? sleeping? or roaming the halls?_

Mary Eunice pressed her ear to the door, straining to make out any sounds on the other side. there you are. The sounds of gentle snoring and mumbling in her sleep were reassurance that Sister Jude was out cold for the night. Mary exhaled the breath she'd been holding, and stole back to Lana's room.

00000

Lana sighed and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes.

 _i'm getting old waiting on this bitch_. _good thing she's gorgeous._

Patience was not one of her virtues on a good day, but right now, with Hellfire burning in her belly, she was fit to climb the walls. She had put her clothes back on as soon as Mary left, once again acutely aware of where she was. Cold, lonely, horny as hell, and positively dying of impatience, she chewed compulsively on her thumb nail.

In reality, though it felt like hours, barely ten minutes had passed when her sweet nun reappeared, flushed and breathing hard from running through the asylum, and in heels, no less.

"Coast is clear," she whispered between pants. She grabbed Lana's small hand in her bigger one. "Let's go."

Without a moment's hesitation, Lana followed her out of the dank cell and into their personal Garden of Earthly Delights.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The trek through the asylum's cold, dark halls was uneventful, and presently, nun and inmate found themselves safe and warm in their love nest. Lana once again shed her clothes before wrapping her arms around her pale lover.

"Candles, what a nice touch," she whispered, nipping her ear.

Mary Eunice's smile radiated joyful anticipation as she walked Lana backwards to her bed. She pushed her brunette down on her back, resuming her position on top with lips working at the woman's neck. Lana stifled a moan and tugged on the nun's habit.

"Lose this," she commanded in a low, breathy voice that was pure sex.

Mary balked at the request, and Lana, bossy and impatient thing that she was, sat up and pulled off the shy blonde's coif to help her along.

"For Christ's sake, take this damn thing off."

"Watch your mouth," Mary replied with a grin, before pecking her friend on the lips and slipping out of her clothes.

In a show of sexual bravado, she roughly pushed Lana's narrow shoulders back onto the bed and straddled her hips, grinding into her aggressively. Her lover stared up at her, panting. The sight was too much, and Mary Eunice closed her eyes and breathed.

"Come on, Blondie," Lana purred, tracing her long fingers down Mary's flat abdomen.

Instantly, alabaster skin prickled with goosebumps and pink cupid's bow lips found Lana's sharp clavicle, sucking, nipping and frantically working down her sternum to her fantastic full breasts. Mary sank her teeth mercilessly into the soft flesh, and Lana's mewling sounds of pleasure bordering on pain were music to her ears.

She was a wild thing, possessed by scorching want and need of the woman whimpering beneath her, and her rational mind didn't regain function until she heard a sharp yelp.

 _oh shit._

 _too hard._

 _you hurt her._

 _idiot._

 _stupid stupid stupid._

"Lana I'm so sorry!" came the strangled apology, tears welling up in her eyes as she hastily soothed the offended flesh with her lips and tongue. As her chin began to quiver, she felt delicate fingers cupping her jaw, tilting her face upward. Reluctantly, she met Lana's gaze, only she almost didn't recognize her; the brunette's demon-dark eyes burned with fierce intensity, and when she opened her mouth to speak, her words came out in a low growl.

"Bitch, you better finish what you started."

Mary Eunice's jaw dropped. "W-what?"

Lana snarled in response, grabbing angel-blonde hair and tugging roughly, kissing her friend with unprecedented aggression. As quickly as she kissed her, she pulled away, forcing Mary's head lower.

"I said, finish what you started."

This time, a little smirk graced her pouty lips and her eyes held their familiar twinkle. Mary, meanwhile, struggled to control her almost panicked breathing and frantically beating heart. Eager to please and make up for her transgression, she reached one hand back up Lana's body, squeezing and rolling her nipples, making her cry out. After a final hard tug, she turned her attention to Lana's drooling pussy.

With the brunette's legs resting over Mary's shoulders, she sank her nails into the woman's creamy thighs, wasting no time and moaning as she swiped her tongue up along Lana's folds.

"Mary, Mother of God," she gasped into pink flesh.

The brunette looked down at her and chuckled softly. But almost immediately, the nun's excellent work wiped that smile off her face and her eyes rolled back into her head. Mary sucked Lana's pussy lips into her mouth, tongue tracing over them, before slipping it inside her tight entrance, working in and out, and tasting her juice directly from the source.

With that particular thirst temporarily sated, the blonde focused on Lana's swollen, quivering bud. The inmate's head spun in ecstasy and her moans escalated in pitch and volume as the pressure in her center grew increasingly unbearable. The blonde stroked her fingers gently along Lana's jawline, offering her thumb against plush lips. They parted gratefully, and she suckled gently on it before biting down to stifle her piercing cries. With an almighty shudder, her back bowed up off the mattress as her pleasure reached it's peak.

Mary Eunice smiled against Lana's pussy, giving one final long lick before laying alongside her lover, taking in her heaving chest and flushed cheeks.

"You taste amazing," the nun murmured before meeting the inmate's lips in an open-mouthed kiss.

"Roll over," Lana replied breathlessly.

"What, like a dog?" Mary countered with a smirk, before stifling Lana's protest with another kiss.

"I want to feel all of you, Lana," she rasped, parting her friend's thighs with her own knee and settling her weight over Lana's delicate frame. Feeling ample breasts pressing into her own perky handfuls, she groaned and closed her eyes, breathing in sync with the woman beneath her. When she felt the brunette's lips on her throat, her breath hitched.

"L-Lana?" "What, babydoll? What is it?" She murmured against Mary Eunice's neck, nipping at her pale skin.

"I.. I want..."

"Tell me, Blondie. Tell me what you want, anything at all."

Lana stroked her face with one hand, peppering little kisses along her jawline.

Mary sighed.

 _heaven help me. just spit it out, god damn you._

"Oh God, Lana, I want to be inside of you," she whispered almost desperately. "I meant it when I said I wanted to feel all of you, every inch. Ever since you got here, I've fantasized about it, imagined you warm and wet and throbbing ."

She gazed into Lana's black-coffee eyes, her own stormy blue ones filled with uncertainty and desire. Lana stared back, utterly surprised by this unexpected admission.

"Oh Mary," she whispered, before kissing her deeply.

Taking this as permission, the blonde ghosted her hand down the brunette's smooth, taut abs, pulling out of the kiss to watch Lana's face. The inmate gazed up at her, biting her bottom lip, and Mary was practically panting with anticipation. When her fingers encountered Lana's still dripping folds, she couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped her lips. Lana smiled up at her.

It was a heady thing, being made to feel so desirable by such a sexy woman. It made her dizzy, and suddenly she was aching for her blonde's fingers with more intensity than she had ever felt in her entire life. Mary Eunice lightly circled the pads of her fingers over Lana's still-sensitive clit before oh so carefully flirting with her slick entrance. The brunette's exquisite lips curled into a little smile and she nodded. With that, Mary Eunice slid two long fingers inside of her lover.

Lana gasped softly and the nun responded with an involuntary groan, squeezing her thighs together in a vain attempt to relieve the aching between them. As slowly as she had entered her, she pulled back, leaving just her fingertips enveloped in the warmth. Biting her bottom lip, she pushed back in all the way to the hilt, more forcefully this time. This elicited a sharp cry from her lover.

"Fuck, that's it, Blondie," she purred, as Mary Eunice repeated the action.

Her speed built slowly over the next several strokes, but presently, she grew impatient as her desire raged. Her rhythm increased rapidly, and before long she was helping with her hips to add power to her movement. From Lana's lips came a stream of swear words, followed by a torrent of moans and cries and occasional high-pitched squeals when jolted by a particularly mighty thrust from her blonde goddess. She dug her heels into Mary's perfect bare ass, urging her on.

Mind hazy with lust, Mary Eunice added a little twist of her fingers inside Lana, working them around with each insistent push. Lana wailed and sank her nails into Mary's strong shoulders as her body trembled. With deeply erotic satisfaction, the nun noted the intensity with which the inmate's walls squeezed her fingers as she came. Breathless, starstruck, and hopelessly delighted with herself all at once, she slid her fingers out of the woman's pussy in order to slip them past pouty lips before collapsing onto the little brunette.

"Suck," she whispered, equal parts gentle and demanding.

Lana obliged, licking and sucking her own wetness off of Mary Eunice's fingers.

"Jesus, Blondie," she breathed, a grin playing about her lips. "And you say you haven't done this before?"

Mary's cupid's bow mouth curled into a smile as she shook her head.

"Thank you, Lana. That was amazing."

The other leaned up and kissed her in response.

"Get off me," she said playfully, and Mary giggled as she rolled off to the side.

Her lust-darkened blue eyes raked over every inch of Lana, taking in the slowly diminishing rise and fall of her chest, the becoming pink flush of her cheeks, the sexy disheveled look of her chestnut hair. Truly, she'd never seen something so exquisitely beautiful.

Then, without preamble, Lana interrupted her musings by climbing on top of her.

 _lord have mercy._

Mary Eunice's cerulean eyes shot wide open.

"Lana-"

"My turn now, Sister, and no interruptions this time," she murmured with a smirk.

Sensing the nun's uncertainty and hesitation, she kissed her tenderly.

"You said you trusted me, remember?"

The blonde nodded. "I trust you."

 _please don't make me regret it_.

With a gentle caress of her friend's cheek, Lana went to work, sucking and gently nipping at Mary's long neck. Slender, delicate hands roved over ivory flesh, and Lana sat up to get a proper look at the nun while she touched her.

The sweet blonde was lightly flushed, with her lips parted and her breathing coming in shallow pants. Lana flashed a dazzling smile.

"God, you're beautiful," she whispered into her lover's ear.

Mary Eunice moaned softly in response, and Lana gave a low chuckle. Running her hands over the blonde's heaving chest, she took hold of two small, perfectly shaped breasts, and slowly squeezed, making Mary squirm and whine softly.

"Mmm your sounds are so sexy," Lana husked.

 _jesus, that voice_.

The brunette massaged her lover's perky tits, paying particular attention to shell pink, erect nipples. She lowered her cushy mouth to the nun's breast, licking and suckling on her hard peak.

 _ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod._

The blonde slid her hand down, intent on touching herself and relieving the inferno raging in her lower belly. Lana thwarted her efforts, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Not a chance, doll, this is my show," she purred.

It did not go unnoticed that every sex-laced word she spoke made the nun shudder, and this knowledge only fueled Lana's arrogant self-satisfaction as she set the woman's every nerve aflame.

The fiery brunette dropped the blonde's hand, ducking her head to nip at the girl's every rib, proceeding to kiss down her tight, alabaster belly. Before she made too much progress, Mary Eunice abruptly stopped her.

"What? What is it?" she asked, voice tight with concern.

"Lana... I'm... well, I'm not a virgin," she blurted, hands covering her face.

"Oh," Lana said quietly.

"I know. I'm a fraud!"

Her tone was so forlorn that Lana could barely stifle her giggle. She took Mary's hands and pulled them gently away.

Gazing into troubled blue eyes, she softly murmured, "So much the better."

Her sweet little nun looked up at her, worry still etched onto her seraphic face, until that soft, full mouth lisped into her ear.

"I won't have to be as careful with you."

Mary moaned in spite of herself, and immediately her neurotic fears evaporated as Lana resumed her descent down the blonde's body, the pitch of her sounds matching the trajectory of her lover's mouth.

When Lana's lips pressed against the skin below her belly button, Mary Eunice propped herself up on her elbows, intent on taking in every detail. The sight was almost too much; Lana looked up from between her legs with lust-glazed eyes and a devilish smirk on her mouth. Her eyes shifted to Mary's dripping pussy and she bit her bottom lip. "Oh Blondie, you look delicious," she purred, blowing a soft stream of air over the girl's throbbing clit. Mary Eunice whimpered in response.

Without further ado, the brunette dragged her tongue up sopping wet folds and the nun was in another universe.


	6. Chapter 6

_A reader expressed some confusion over Mary's affirmation that she'd "never done this before," and her subsequent statement that she's not a virgin. I hope this chapter clears things up, and I apologize for any disturbance to the flow of the story that this may have cause anyone._

 **Chapter 6**

Sister Mary Eunice was not a virgin, this much was true, but neither had she ever known safety, love or pleasure in the arms of another. Her handful of attempts at rectifying her "condition", at gaining approval and acceptance, had been timid, reluctant, and involved coarse teenage male fumbling, physical and emotional pain blended with disgust and a heavy dose of humiliation. Years had passed, and those memories rarely strayed out of her subconscious; she did an admirable job of pretending they'd never happened. Being faced with this carnal situation had brought her old anxiety bubbling up in her chest, but now, under Lana's sensitive, attentive care, every inch of her quivered with lustful euphoria.

She had given up trying to watch the erotic show between her thighs almost immediately, instead throwing her head back, squeezing her eyelids shut, and grabbing two great handfuls of chestnut locks. Never had she felt more free; wild, open and uninhibited, her perpetually worried mind was concerned with nothing but spirited, sexy Lana and the magic her skilled mouth was working.

Lana, for her part, was in pussy-eating heaven. She'd never had a girl like this, not even her once-beloved Wendy (that traitor bitch) could match Mary Eunice's level of raw, effortless sex appeal. The hot little sister was pink, perfect and impossibly wet, and she tasted as fantastic as she looked. The inmate ran her tongue up and down in long, languid strokes to start with, taking her time and enjoying every second.

Changing tactics, she began to spell out words with her tongue.

SEXY BITCH

HOT NUN PUSSY

PROPERTY OF LANA BANANA

Mary Eunice began to squirm, moans growing louder and more desperate. The inmate smiled against rosy, sopping lips and without warning, slipped her tongue as far inside of her blondie as she could reach.

"Ohmygod," Mary gasped, eyes flying open to look down at Lana.

The brunette carried on unhurried, meeting the nun's gaze and winking, before returning to her swollen bud. Now, she sucked and licked in earnest and Mary's breathing came in frantic pants. When the blonde's perfectly sculpted thighs began to shake and a high-pitched keening escaped her lips, Lana knew she was right on the verge of an earth-shattering orgasm... and so, she stopped.

Completely.

Mary was propped on her elbows again in an instant. Lana met her gaze with a smirk, shaking her head.

"It's not time yet."

"Please Lana.."

"I decide when you're ready. And you're not."

"Bitch."

Lana giggled. "Quite a mouth on you, sister."

Mary Eunice laid back, defeated. No sooner had her head hit the pillow than Lana was on top of her again, kissing her fiercely. Mary threw her arms around the brunette's neck and wrapped her legs around that sweet little ass, reciprocating the kiss as best she could while fighting to catch her breath. Lana snaked a hand down between them, carefully rubbing the girl's pulsating clit. Mary bucked into her touch and she rubbed her faster, more intensely.

"Oh God, Lana," she groaned, running her nails over the woman's porcelain back.

This was followed by a whimper when she felt her lover's hand slowing.

"Patience, Blondie," Lana growled softly, biting her ear.

Mary Eunice pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. Lana had done nothing to extinguish the heat in her belly, instead fanning the flames ever greater until they threatened to consume her. The inmate smiled at her nun, pulling the blonde's hands away from her face and kissing her deeply. Her hand retraced it's steps down Mary's taut abs, settling between her legs. She rubbed the wetness there with the palm of her hand. A low hum of pleasure vibrated from the little nun's chest. Her eyes snapped wide open when Lana slowly slid a fingertip inside her entrance.

Suddenly, the blonde was panting, whether from arousal or mild panic, Lana couldn't immediately tell. Frankly, it could easily have been both.

Black eyes bored into azure ones.

"Do you want this, babydoll?" She lisped, barely above a whisper.

Mary Eunice nodded, a tiny smile gracing her pretty lips.

"Take me," she murmured.

Lana shivered at her words, and did as her lover bid, entering her slowly. She couldn't contain her moan as she did so.

 _fuck. virgin or not, the bitch is tight._

Her blonde's breathing was fast and shallow, so she paused momentarily, kissing all over Mary's angel-face, allowing her adjust. Once her breathing relaxed, Lana pulled back slightly to watch her. She slowly withdrew all but the tip of her finger. The nun stared back at Lana, biting her bottom lip. The inmate began to push back inside of her, but with two fingers this time.

Mary gasped, suddenly overcome with nerves, memories of her past and fear of the present getting the better of her, and her walls involuntarily tightened down. Lana paused where she was, barely in to the distal joint of her fingers. She kissed Mary some more, before sucking on her ear lobe and husking,

"Relax. Trust me. Let me in."

Mary Eunice melted, covered in goosebumps. Lana's voice was hypnotic. She nodded once, breathing deeply. Lana offered the side of her throat.

"Bite down," she commanded.

Mary sank her teeth into the pale flesh, and in one fast, fluid motion, Lana pushed both fingers inside of her as deep as they would go. Mary gave one tiny scream as she bit down harder on her lover's neck.

Lana's invasion felt intimate and intense, personal and exhilarating. The blonde released her pitbull grip on the brunette's flesh, equal parts guilty and turned on by the purple bite mark she left behind.

"Lana."

"Yeah, Blondie."

"Kiss me."

Without hesitation she pressed her plush lips to Mary Eunice's cupid's bow mouth as she began to find a rhythm with her fingers.

Lana kept a slow pace, but her strokes were deep, insistent, and intense.

"Mary Eunice, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," she murmured against the woman's mouth. "You're so hot.. and tight.. and wet."

The blonde shuddered and Lana smiled, moving to suck on her neck. The speed of her strokes increased slightly, and she curled her fingers up at the end of each strong thrust. Mary Eunice let out a long, low moan.

"Does that feel good, Blondie? Do you like it when I finger you?" Lana's voice was purest sex and suddenly Mary was even wetter than she'd ever thought possible. The brunette gave one small laugh as she felt the warmth spilling from her nun. Lana's words stilled in her throat, and she was lost in the feel of Mary's glorious body and how it responded to her touch.

Mary Eunice's voice was all honey and gravel when she broke the silence.

"Lana, I need more," she rasped.

The inmate smiled. "Yeah, Blondie? How bad, baby? How bad do you need it?"

"Lana please.."

"Please what, princess?" She asked with a smirk.

 _i know exactly what you need, but, bitch, you're gonna beg for it._

"Oh God, Lana, just.. just f-fuck me, please, fuck me harder, please," she said, practically sobbing the words out.

She was desperate, hungry, and ready to pop, and Lana giggled.

Mary grabbed a hank of dark hair and pulled Lana roughly to her mouth, kissing her soundly and sucking on her bottom lip.

"Please fuck me, Lana," she said in a voice so low it seemed to come from deep in her womb, where the fires of her lust where still raging.

Lana's skin prickled, and she happily obliged, pounding relentlessly into the girl's drooling, love starved pussy. The nun began to gasp and pant and wail, digging her nails in and running them down Lana's back.

"Better, honey?" she teased, kissing her lover's neck.

When no response was forthcoming, she ground the heel of her hand into Mary's throbbing clit and it was rather too hard, as evidenced by Mary Eunice's sharp cries and the way her legs started to close, but she didn't stop or soften, rubbing insistently until her blonde was accustomed to and enjoying the rough touch, and once again her sounds were low, lusty, like a chorus of fallen angels.

Lana hummed appreciatively.

"Hot little bitch," she growled, so softly she was sure her lover hadn't heard.

"Lana, I.. I.. oh God.."

"Let it go for me, gorgeous," Lana purred in her ear, nipping and licking it. With a drawn out moan, Mary Eunice did just that. Her already tight pussy clamped down on Lana's fingers with impressive strength, her powerful body bucked hard and hot girl juice gushed from deep inside her, soaking Lana's hand and the sheets. Mary Eunice gasped and sobbed and panted and writhed, and Lana grinned with satisfaction.

"That's a good girl," she murmured.

The brunette withdrew her hand, and took the blonde into her arms, bringing her slowly back to Earth as she whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

00000

When the candles had all but burned out, her dark eyes glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Shit," Lana whispered. "Mary, it's late, I should go."

She moved to extricate herself from her lover's embrace.

"No, Lana, please stay."

Blue eyes looked up at her, pleading.

Irresistible.

Lana sighed. Denying her would have been tantamount to slapping Aphrodite herself in the face.

"Ok," she murmured with a smile.

She would worry about Jude and her canes in the morning.

Thoroughly drained and positively glowing, Mary Eunice burrowed deeper into Lana's well endowed chest. She gave one low, contented hum and closed her eyes.

 _i think i love you._

The nun listened to the inmate's steady, deep breathing for some time, memorizing the rhythm of her heartbeat, before sleep finally claimed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The sun had not yet risen when a soft voice gently called Lana out of her sleep.

"Wake up for me, beautiful," Mary Eunice cooed in her ear. "Open those pretty eyes."

"Mmm... morning, Blondie," Lana mumbled, turning to smile at her lover, who was kneeling beside the bed.

She kissed her softly on the corner of the mouth.

"Is it time to go?"

"Not quite yet. There is time for a shower.. and breakfast. Come on."

The brunette stretched and yawned, taking the offered hand. She stood, noting that the blonde was nude, wet hair lightly dripping down her back. Lana purred appreciatively, squeezing a handful of firm ass. This earned her a pretty giggle, and she pulled Mary Eunice in close. The nun took the inmate's face in her hands and kissed her soundly, before pulling back and locking her blue eyes on Lana's black ones.

"Shower. Go."

Lana obliged, making her way to the bathroom, turning on the hot water and stepping under the spray. She ran her hands over her own elegant, lean body, recalling the events of the previous night as she (reluctantly) rinsed away the intoxicating residue of their lovemaking.

00000

After a short time, Lana emerged, naked but for the towel wrapped around her hair. Mary Eunice had her back to her, humming softly in the small kitchen area. She wore her habit, but lush golden locks were still free. Lana smiled, wrapping her arms around the nun from behind, who in turn, leaned into the touch.

"Something smells amazing," Lana whispered, deeply inhaling Mary's hair.

"You haven't smelled the bacon yet," Mary replied with a smirk.

As the words she had just heard dawned on Lana, she gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth.

 _ohmygodbacon._

The blonde smiled, grabbed a frying pan and got down to business.

00000

Nun and inmate took the opportunity to get to know each other a little better over breakfast (the fact that they had approached things rather backwards did not escape either of them). They talked about childhood pains, adolescent horrors, trials of their adult lives. They talked about their families, their relationships with their mothers, what their fathers were like. And, for a time, they ate in easy silence just enjoying each other's company.

"I suppose we 're not so different in some ways, you and I," Mary Eunice mused.

"Except for a few minor details, like the fact that you followed the light, and I went to the dark side," Lana replied with a grin.

Mary smiled back at her and rolled her eyes dramatically. Glancing at the clock, she stood up. It was around 6:30, and Jude would be up soon. Lana rose and took her hand.

"Thank you, Mary. For everything."

She pulled her close and kissed her with every shred of heat, passion and emotion that she could muster.

 _lord have mercy on my soul_.

When they parted, Mary Eunice's eyes slowly fluttered open and she gazed lightheadedly at her lover.

"Lana.." she began. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"I'm not going anywhere, Blondie. I'll be in the common room any time you need me," she finished with a sassy wink (ignoring the fact that she was a patient in an asylum and had literally no choice of whether she stayed or went). With that, she stepped back out into the cold, stone hallway.

Mary Eunice, aflame once again, leaned back against the door.

 _you're ridiculous. you don't even know her. she helps you fulfill your sick, carnal fantasies, and suddenly you're "in love" with her? she doesn't love you, how could she?_

 _stupid, stupid, stupid._

Mary Eunice McKee's head was never a safe place to be. And as her own mind continued to verbally abuse her, she cried silent tears, banging the back of her head slowly against the wood.

 _christ. you belong in this hell more than lana ever did._

 _00000_

Lana crept silently to her cell. Not exactly a difficult task considering she was walking on air. When she got there, she lay back on the thin mattress, snuggling in and sighing contentedly.

The misery of the place surrounding her seemed distant, like it couldn't touch her, like Mary Eunice's warm light and pure soul had rubbed off on her. Literally.

And what a rub that had been! The inmate smiled to herself, biting her lower lip and delicately tracing over the lightly raised bite on her neck.

What impossible bad luck that Sister Jude happened to look in at that precise moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The door to Lana's cell opened with a creak, rudely startling her out of her own head.

"That, Miss Lana Banana," Jude began, "is the look of a sinner. What have you been up to? Hm?"

Lana hadn't been prepared for the old nun to be tormenting her so early this morning. In retrospect, she should have been. She was in Hell, after all.

"S-sister Jude, I just- I- nothing, I haven't been up to anything, I- " she stammered, flailing for a coherent response as she pulled her knees to her chest and struggled to breathe.

Jude smirked at the woman in the corner. The once-intimidating, arrogant Lana Winters, reduced to a cowering, quivering mess.

 _ah, how the mighty have fallen._

"Stop your lies," she said, waving a hand dismissively. "You're boring. I've witnessed enough sin to know it when I see it. Who were you thinking about? Hm? Your little school teacher? Shelley, perhaps?"

"No, I wasn't thinking about anyone, Sister," Lana replied, tone steadier now as she gained control of her panic. "I was recalling the last time I felt the sun on my face, before you unjustly locked me away in this ratty Hellhole of yours."

Jude smirked.

"Feisty today, are we? I know what'll fix ya right up."

She summoned the orderlies.

"Get her into hydrotherapy immediately. Then to Thredson's office." She cracked a wide grin at Lana as she noted the dread infiltrating her defiant facade. "You've got an early appointment with the good doctor."

With that, she was gone, and Lana, with no other recourse, allowed herself to be led to from her cell to the waiting torture chamber.

00000

Mary Eunice hadn't seen Lana since she'd left her room early that morning. Now, it was approaching noon and, still, her favorite inmate (friend? lover?) was nowhere to be found. Her fretting was interrupted by Pepper insistantly tugging on her sleeve.

"Play with me!" the microcephalic implored.

The nun smiled apologetically, returning her attention to the checker board.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm paying attention, I promise."

Pepper giggled in response, gleefully resuming their game.

00000

An eternity passed before sweet little Pepper finally grew bored with checkers and ambled off to otherwise occupy herself.

Still no Lana.

In a painfully obvious attempt to appear casual, Mary Eunice slowly rose to her feet and left the day room. Never had she more grateful for Jude not being present. Or for the rest of the staff's profound obliviousness. Once out in the hall, the nun walked quickly to the inmate's cell, shoes clacking sharply on the floor as she went.

Empty.

Brow furrowed, she spun on her heel, making her way to the bakery in hurried strides.

Not there either.

 _where are you, Lana Banana?_

Nerves fluttering more with each passing minute, she checked Jude's office, the hydrotherapy room, the infirmary, everywhere Lana could possibly be. Leaning against the wall, she caught her breath and calmed her mind, searching it for anywhere she could have missed. Suddenly, a thought occured to her, and she set off once more down the cold, dark corridor.

When Mary reached Dr. Thredson's office, she paused for a moment to collect herself in order to _not_ look like she'd just been frantically scouring the entire damned asylum in search of the resident lesbian. Drawing a deep breath, she knocked twice and opened the door.

"Dr. Thred- what in the name of St. Peter is going on in here?"

Lana was sitting with a bucket between her feet and an IV hooked into her arm. One hand was under her dress, the other awkwardly running over a handsome young man's bare skin. The hard, determined mask on her sallow, tear stained face crumbled with relief when her red eyes met those of her fallen angel.

"Sister, you are interrupting Lana's therapy," the doctor said, scowling at her as he pushed dark rimmed glass back up the bridge of his nose.

"Therapy? This is what you call 'therapy'?!" she said, her voice rising with each word.

Thredson gave a long-suffering sigh.

"Behavior modification is the current standard for reforming homosexuals. Aversion therapy is cutting edge treatment."

"This is- they- you're practically forcing them to- to- to FORNICATE! What in God's name have you done, she looks half dead? LOOK AT HER!" Mary Eunice was outright shouting now, the deep, booming sound of her wrath echoing off the walls.

Lana, taken aback by her lover's unprecedented outrage, watched in impressed (though still nauseous) silence.

"Sister, with all due respect," Thredson said in a tone that conveyed quite the opposite, "you don't have any understanding of how the human mind works."

Mary Eunice closed her eyes, muscles flexing in her jaw as she gritted her teeth.

 _bite your tongue, you're not helping her_

Three pairs of eyes where trained on her when she finally opened her own.

"You're right, Doctor," she said, voice soft and meek again. "I don't know anything about science. Forgive me, but you must understand what a... startling sight this is." She gestured toward the naked boy and Lana with her IV and vomit bucket.

"Lana is making excellent progress. She already has a better response to appropriate stimuli, while rejecting inappropriate images of other females. Isn't that right, Lana?"

The brunette nodded weakly, stifling the urge to retch.

"That's- that's wonderful," Mary stammered with a forced smile. "I'm thrilled for you."

 _that can't possibly be true. can it?_

"In any case, I do believe L- Miss Winters has had quite enough for today. She doesn't look at all well."

With that, she strode purposefully to Lana's side, ignoring Thredson's protests and carefully averting her eyes from where the poor, confused young fellow still stood, before unhooking the woman's IV and helping her to her feet.

"I'll schedule your next appointment with Sister Jude, Lana," Thredson said as they slowly made their way out the door.

"Over my dead body," Mary muttered under her breath.

When they finally rounded the corner and were out of earshot, Lana let out a sob and threw herself into Mary's arms. The nun pressed a series of almost desperate kisses into chestnut hair.

"Lana, oh Lana, I'm so sorry," she whispered, voice thick with unshed tears as she gently rocked her trembling lover. "Shh, darling, I'm here, I've got you. I'll take care of you."

Bit by bit, they made their way back to Mary Eunice's quarters.

00000

"How are you feeling?"

Lana cracked one eye open and smiled.

"Much better," she murmured, sinking deeper into the warm water.

"Good," Mary said. "Your color's come back."

"Thanks to you. My knight in shining armor," she replied with a tiny smirk.

The nun giggled. Lana sat up, dark eyes earnest.

"My blue-eyed guardian angel."

Mary Eunice blushed this time, avoiding the intensity of the brunette's gaze.

"Lana.. would you.. would you like to talk.. about.. well, all that?"

She shook her head. "I- not really. No."

"Ok." A beat of silence. "But- it- it's not really working, this treatment, is it?" She regretted her words the moment they left her mouth. "I'm terribly sorry, I shouldn't have asked, it's really-"

She was cut off by the woman's index finger placed against her lips.

"Are you worried?"

The blonde nodded.

"About what?"

"Do you have to ask?"

The brunette shifted onto her knees, stretching up to kiss the nun firmly on the lips.

"That answer your question, Blondie?" she husked.

"Are you done with your bath?"

"Mhmm."

Mary offered her a hand to help her up and out of the tub. Lana reached for a towel, but was intercepted.

"You mustn't exert yourself, you're clearly still quite weak," the nun said, grinning mischievously. "Let me."

She proceeded to thoroughly rub down every inch of the woman's body, who gladly allowed it while biting her lip and running fingers through the girl's blonde locks, before wrapping the towel around her. Mary then suddenly swung her up into her arms bridal style and carried her to the bed.

It was Lana's turn to giggle. "What did I say about knight in shining armor?"

Mary Eunice kissed her once, before standing up to turn off the lights and step out of her habit.

Down to her white slip, she curled up alongside Lana, kissing lightly on her neck and pressing against her body.

No reaction.

"Lana?"

The only response was the sound of heavy, sleepy breathing.

The nun sighed quietly, smiling as she watched the steady rise and fall of the the inmate's ribcage.

"Sleep, my love," she murmured as she brushed strands of dark hair from Lana's pretty face, marveling at how she was more beautiful than ever in her vulnerable state.

 _like an expensive porcelain doll._

Mary placed an feather light kiss on her forehead.

"I'll watch over you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Hours passed before Lana finally stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and were met with Mary Eunice's intense gaze.

"Hey, Blondie," Lana said.

"Hey yourself."

I'm sorry I fell asleep on you," she said through a yawn. "How long was I out?"

"Don't be sorry," Mary said gently, pausing to kiss her. "And I'm not sure, couple hours, maybe longer."

Lana sat bolt upright, suddenly pale again.

"Shit! Shit! Jude- she'll murder me, she must think I'm- "

"Shhh," Mary stopped her, a light smile on her lips. "Lana, Jude is gone for the day. On business. You're perfectly safe here."`

The inmate breathed a heavy sigh of relief, collapsing back onto the bed.

A few moments passed before Lana spoke again.

"Have you been here this whole time?"

The blonde nodded, and Lana furrowed her brow.

"Doing what?"

 _watching you breathe._

"Oh, just- um- well, I wanted to be here for you when you woke up," she stammered. "I just didn't think you should wake up alone."

The brunette smiled at this, bright as ever.

 _looking at her, you'd never know what a day she's had._

The nun grinned back, marvelling once again at her lover's resilient, fiercely indomitable nature.

 _what a woman. she's much too good for me._

The towel Lana was wrapped in had come undone in her sleep and she now discarded it completely, reaching out her hand and coaxing the nun to lie on top of her. Mary Eunice complied, closing her eyes when she felt full, soft lips pressed against the column of her neck and dainty hands tugging on her slip. She broke contact long enough to strip down completely, before touching foreheads and settling her weight back onto Lana's delicate body. The brunette's deep groan was interrupted by the girl pushing her tongue into her lover's mouth.

As the heat between them grew, Lana's hands found Mary's firm ass, squeezing hard, and Mary Eunice gave a low moan against the woman's lips, hips bucking against her in a desperate search for any hint of relief.

They continued like this for some time, skin to skin, kissing, tasting, breathing, and moving as one, and Mary Eunice found herself wishing they could properly make love like this, like a man and woman, face to face, bodies fitted to one another and climaxing together.

 _do you hear yourself? 'like a man and woman'? good christ._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft hand pressing against her chest. She pulled back, azure eyes searching black ones.

"What? What is it?"

"Here," Lana panted, moving both hands to the blonde's twitching hips and guiding them so their legs were slotted. "Push your thigh against my pussy."

Mary, suddenly unsure, lightly furrowed her brow, but did as she was asked, pressing into her lover's sopping core while settling her own wet heat against the silky skin of the woman's thigh, never once breaking their smoldering eye contact.

"Good. There," Lana husked between breaths. "Now, babydoll, I want you to grind with me. Are you ready?"

The girl nodded, lower lip quivering with nerves and anticipation, trusting in Lana's skills and experience.

Without hesitation, the inmate moved roughly against the nun, and the latter gasped.

 _oh._

Lana giggled lightly, burying her fingers in waves of gold and bringing their lips together once more as she increased the pace of their lovemaking.

Before long, they had worked each other into a scorching frenzy of sweat and lust, and Mary Eunice sank her teeth voraciously into Lana's elegant neck, low moans pulling from her heaving chest, as Lana clawed savagely over Mary's ivory back, contrasting sharp cries ripping from her throat, their sounds a feral duet to accompany their fiery tango.

As her pleasure built with dizzying intensity, something else pulsed behind Mary Eunice's breastbone, a white-hot passion just as searing, just as breathtaking as that between her legs, and try as she might, she just couldn't quell it, and it burned and it suffocated and if she didn't get it out, her heart was going to combust from the impossible fervor of it all, and her only hope for release from this sweet and blissful agony was to speak the words charred into her soul.

"Lana," she started, deep and raspier than ever. "I-"

As her breath caught in her throat, that nagging, evil little voice in her tormented head edged it's way to the forefront.

 _don't you dare._

"What, babe?" Lana squeezed out between desperate gasps.

"I think I-"

 _mary eunice mckee, you shut your goddam mouth before you ruin everything._

"I think I'm close."

 _that's better._

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh, Lana, I'm almost there," she said in a low whine.

The brunette groaned, and redoubled her efforts against the blonde's trembling thigh, and when the girl went over the edge, whimpering and crying Lana's name, the woman followed directly behind, holding tight to her lover's shuddering body and claiming Cupid's bow lips with own her plush mouth as, together, they free-fell into the abyss of their shared ecstasy.

00000

 _you should have told her._

 _and what would have come of that?_

 _at least she'd know._

 _you mean, she'd end this... whatever it is._

 _better now before we're in too deep._

 _too late._

 _god, she's so pretty._

 _and you're so stupid._

 _mary eunice mckee, you are a mess._

 _why the hell are you still talking to yourself?_

"What are you thinking about?" Lana murmured against the plane of Mary's creamy white chest, idly fondling small, perfect breasts as though to make up for all but bypassing them in her earlier ravenous haste.

"Hmm?"

"You're somewhere else. What it is?"

Mary Eunice swallowed hard and forced a tiny smile. A beat later, her face fell.

"You must be starving. Correct me if I'm wrong, Miss Winters, but I don't believe you've eaten anything since last night's dinner."

"I- um.. well, no. I haven't."

The nun clicked her tongue and shook her head.

 _selfish thing, instead of feeding her, you use her weak, starved body for your own pleasure. is this your version of 'love'? you are one sick twist. jesus christ almighty._

Carefully disengaging herself from Lana's embrace, she rose to her feet, padding barefoot and bare naked into her little kitchen.

A moment later, Lana joined her, creeping up silently to bite her ear and squeeze her ass, practically startling the pan right of the girl's hand, who, in turn, crossed herself quickly and turned to face the inmate.

"I'm so sorry, I should've done this earlier, I-"

Lana abruptly took Mary's face in her hands and kissed her soundly.

"Stop it," she said when she'd pulled away.

Azure eyes avoided her gaze.

"Mary, look at me," she said gently, waiting until she complied. "Read my lips. You. Are. Wonderful. A Godsend."

The girl blushed, and Lana continued.

"I wouldn't survive this place without you. Truly. I'd have thrown myself down Jude's Stairway to Heaven by now if I didn't have this-" she gestured between them "-to look forward to every day. Not just the sex, but before that, too."

They weren't the words Mary Eunice so desperately wanted to hear from the woman's lips. In fact, they weren't anything at all special, nor did they hold any real meaning or a confession of true emotion or affectionate feelings of any sort.

But for the wayward nun with the broken soul, they were enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A few weeks back, I went through and read Calor Et Tenebrae again, just to get back into the flow so I could write some more. In doing so, I discovered that the damn thing was full of horrible mistakes, missing words, and no breaks anywhere. Care to guess why? Yep, that's right. I uploaded the doc, and didn't proof read the stupid thing. Apparently,there are some things that this website doesn't like, **** as scene dividers, for example. So, lesson learned. I about died of mortification. Please, forgive this epic facepalm. If you go back and read it again, it will all be vastly better the chop job that it was. Thank you._**

Mary Eunice didn't sleep that night. She studied the ceiling, listening to Lana's gentle breaths, as her mind raced.

 _you're going to lose her, you know. either to thredson and his so-called therapy, or else by doing something hopelessly stupid to ruin it all._

 _better enjoy it while it lasts._

 _i can't lose her. i love her._

 _but you will. and she doesn't love you._

So it went until morning came.

00000

She woke Lana gently, and sent her to shower while she busied herself in the kitchen. As they sat down to breakfast, the previous night's anxiety showed plainly on her face, and Lana stared at her from across the table.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The girl looked up sharply, startled out of her own head.

"About what?"

"What you're so worried about."

"I'm- I'm not sure what you mean," she stuttered out, avoiding the woman's near-black eyes.

The woman sighed gently, and reached out a dainty hand for Mary Eunice to take.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me, Blondie."

Mary couldn't help but grin. She'd have denied it if asked, but, secretly, she adored the nickname. It made her feel like Marilyn Monroe, or Jayne Mansfield.

"I'm really quite alright, Lana. But thank you."

The brunette leaned forward, lifting Mary Eunice's pale hand to her lips to kiss the back of it.

"I won't press you," she said, dark eyes earnest. "But you can tell me anything. I care about you. I'm always here for you. Always."

The nun gazed back at the inmate. Her heart began to flutter, her eyes to burn. Her voice was barely more than a whisper when she answered.

"I know."

00000

Time passed uneventfully for the next while, with Lana smoking away the hours and Mary Eunice attending to her daily duties, making frequent excuses to find herself in dark corners, sneaking kisses and stealing nips of communion wine with her lover. The nun's restless mind calmed somewhat, and she allowed herself the freedom to simply enjoy what they had. That omnipresent voice in her head still made an appearance from time to time, still ate at her occasionally with doubts and fears. But as she became more comfortable and confident in their relationship, she grew better able to push it back, ignoring it like it had never existed. Every night, she prayed for this strength, and in every prayer, she praised the Lord and thanked him for putting Lana in her path, secure in the knowledge that God is eternal love and love will never be a sin.

The inmate, while still forced to attend therapy with Dr. Thredson, was no longer subjected to his nausea IV, thanks to the nun's intervention. ("No, Doctor, she's quite thin enough. We can't have her bringing up what little she eats every time she sees you. No, no, you'll have to make do some other way.") For this miracle, she was endlessly grateful. ("Mary, honey, now I know there is a God. And you must be one of his angels." To which, the girl had blushed furiously, of course.)

As far as the rest of the aversion/conversion process, she'd still have to get through it.

"What am I going to do?" she'd asked Mary one night after a session of heavy, heated love. "About that boy, I mean. And those pictures."

The girl lightly bit her ear.

"Think of me, darling. Only of me," she whispered. Her stormy eyes glazed slightly as she lost herself in thought, and after a moment she gave a pretty giggle. "They'll let you out of here, and we'll run away together."

The blonde may have been serious, or it could have been an idle fantasy, but that was all the woman needed to hear. Her potent writer's imagination would take care of the rest. A life with her golden seraph outside of Briarcliff proved to be better motivation than even her damn Pulitzer (though she still couldn't shake that particular hunger. "Why not have it all?" she'd told herself.)

So, for a time, things didn't seem so bad, and life at Briarcliff was almost bearable. Almost.

00000

Lana had taken to sleeping in Mary Eunice's room occasionally, particularly after they'd had heavy, deep conversations that stretched into the wee hours of the morning, or if their physical affections had been particularly draining. Most nights, however, she insisted, against her lover's strong protests, that she return to her cell to sleep. In her mind, this was as much to avoid being caught as it was to prevent her from becoming too spoiled, accustomed to the comfort and relative luxury of hot bubble baths and the blonde's bed.

This particular night was no different. The inmate rolled off of the nun to lie next to her, an arm around her waist and breathing heavily into her long neck.

"Jesus," Lana breathed. "That was incredible."

Mary Eunice hummed contentedly in response.

The brunette grinned. "You're the worst nun in the world."

"That is highly likely," she answered softly. "But God is love, Lana. That's all He's ever been."

"You'd know better than me. I'll take your word for it."

A few moments passed in warm, glowing silence, before Lana propped herself up on her elbow to study the girl's face.

"Your God of love... is he here now? With us?"

The beautiful, soft expression on Mary's angel-face faltered for a moment.

 _say something!_

 _i love her._

 _don't say that. anything but that._

Finally, she spoke in a whisper.

"God is everywhere."

Lana looked at her for another second before resting her head back on the pillow and kissing the blonde's strong shoulder.

"Well, I'd say that's good enough."

00000

They crept quickly through the halls, Mary Eunice accompanying the inmate to her cell as was their nightly ritual. Once inside, the Lana turned rather abruptly and pulled the girl to her, kissing her lips and giving her ass a good, solid squeeze.

"Mmm Lana.." she purred.

"Better get out of here, Sister."

"Or what?"

"This holy habit of yours may wind up ripped to shreds," Lana growled, tugging on the black fabric for effect.

The nun giggled.

"You're shameless, Miss Winters. Good night."

"Good night, Blondie," the inmate said, landing a parting spank on the girl's firm rear as she turned to leave.

The nun threw a look of mock disapproval over her shoulder, her face believably stern until she laughed and it softened into a good-natured eye roll. With that, she left and Lana closed the heavy door behind her.

She crossed the cold, dank cell, settling in on her thin mattress. Thoroughly spent from her long day, she let her dark eyes fall shut, and didn't open them again til morning.

00000

Mary Eunice slowly made her way through the asylum, her footsteps easy, her heart light. She was certain she must have been smiling stupidly, but no part of her cared. The girl was happy, truly happy, for the very first time in her painful, tormented life. So lost in blissful thought she was, that she didn't hear the footsteps coming from around the corner until the source of them was almost on top of her.

"Sister Jude!" she half yelped, a hand flying to her chest. "Oh my word, you gave me quite a fright!"

The older nun sighed with relief.

"I'm glad it's just you." A beat of silence, and she furrowed her brow. "What in the world are you doing stalking through the halls in the dark?"

 _oh boy. think, you idiot._

"I- well, that is, I-" she struggled in a small voice.

"Spit it out, girl!"

Flinching at Jude's tone, she stood up stiff as a board, and mustering every ounce of courage, responded with a tight voice.

"I've been praying, Sister Jude. With L- Miss Winters."

 _smooth._

The elder stared at her incredulously.

"You- what?"

"M-Miss Winters, she's taken an interest. She wants to find the Lord. And, well, Nights are hardest for her, so I've been praying with her. At her bed."

Jude looked at for another moment, before a tiny smile formed on her face.

"Well, well. I knew you had something special in you," she said, smug pride dripping from every word. "To turn around a degenerate like that Lana Winters.." She scoffed. "Shows what those idiots knew. 'Stupid'.. ha!"

She gave the girl's shoulders a squeeze, and Mary Eunice flushed bright red, searing guilt bubbling up in her chest.

"You've done well, child. Now, I think I could use your help tonight."

The young nun nodded, eager to make herself useful, to atone for her dishonesty.

"There's a family downstairs. Their boy, he.. well, he's troubled. I just notified the Monsignor. He's on his way, but they shouldn't be alone in a time like this. Go see to them, I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, Sister, right away."

"Good girl."

With that, Jude continued on her way with purposeful strides, and Mary Eunice hurried downstairs, wholly unaware of what exactly was awaiting her.


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't until breakfast the next morning that Lana learned of the incident. She overheard the other nuns whispering about it, and as soon as they turned their backs, the inmate slipped away to the infirmary.

After assuring herself that the coast was clear, she silently approached Mary Eunice's bed side.

"Oh my angel, what happened to you," Lana whispered, ghosting her fingertips along the still sleeping girl's jawline.

Mary Eunice didn't stir, and Lana noticed the creamy skin of her exposed thigh. As gently as she could manage, she covered her with the blanket, guilty and relieved at once when the blonde opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," the woman murmured with a smile.

Mary Eunice stretched with a groan, before grinning back.

"Hello Lana. What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your fainting spell, and that you hit your head on concrete. I was worried. How are you feeling?"

The nun paused for a moment, assessing herself.

"To be honest, I don't even remember it. My head- it feels, I don't know, sort of foggy. I suppose that's to be expected. But I'm much better in your presence, in any case."

Lana stroked her face tenderly, brushing stray blonde hairs aside.

"Do you need anything, darling? What can I do for you?"

"I don't know, nothing. I wish you could get in the bed with me," she added softly.

The woman sighed, full of longing.

"I'd like nothing better. But just rest now, it'll help your head. I'll be back as soon as I can."

She took the girl's hand, pressing a loving kiss to the back of it, before quickly readjusting her blankets.

What Lana didn't know was that Mary Eunice was entertaining a most unusual and temperamental fever, and by the time she left, the nun, flushed and starting to sweat, could bear it no longer. As she forcefully threw the covers off of herself, the crucifix on the wall clattered to the floor.

00000

Lana was on bakery duty that afternoon, all alone and lost in thought, when she was startled by an arm tight around her waist. A hand clamped over her mouth stifled her scream, and a deep, but decidedly feminine voice chuckled next to her ear.

"It's just me, relax," Mary Eunice murmured, wrapping both arms around her.

"Jesus, you scared me to death!" Lana replied breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, it was too good to pass up. No, don't turn around," she added when the woman shifted in her arms. "Stay like this."

Lana leaned back into the girl's warm body.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked. "Are you feeling better?"

"I don't want to talk about that," Mary said as she ran a hand over Lana's breast and down her flat belly. "What I want is for you to keep working that bread dough. Understood?"

"But you-"

"Do it," she said authoritatively, and Lana, too surprised to argue further, did as she was told.

The nun's pretty, pale hand ducked under the inmate's dress and into her panties without preamble, running lazily over her already wet pussy lips, gingerly toying with the hood of her pink pearl.

Lana moaned and pressed against her touch, momentarily forgetting their arrangement. That is, until a sharp pinch to her clitoris forced a shriek from her mouth.

"The dough, Lana," Mary Eunice said sweetly, softly rubbing the aching nub with the pad of her finger.

The brunette shivered as she went back to her appointed task with fervor. Never had she felt something so exquisitely painful. Yet, something about her most delicate parts being treated with such carelessness, especially by one so saintly, was deeply erotic. Her arousal increased tenfold.

"That's better, gorgeous."

She stroked her just a little harder, a tiny bit faster, grinning when Lana began to pant and placing insistent kisses to her cheek and temple as she worked.

"I know you want me to go inside, to stretch you, fill you," she whispered, weighting every word and relishing Lana's hungry sigh. "But that's when you get really loud. So, that sort of thing will have to wait. You understand, don't you?"

The woman nodded and whimpered, losing focus and all but forgetting to knead.

"Pay attention, Lana," the nun said softly, taking hold of her throbbing, engorged clit between her thumb and forefinger once more.

"I'm sorry," she whined plaintively, attacking the dough once more and avoiding her punishment.

"What a smart girl you are. Did that first one hurt?"

The inmate nodded, and Mary clicked her tongue.

"My poor darling, Let me make it up to you."

With that, she covered her neck in open-mouthed, sloppy kisses and focused her efforts in earnest, rubbing Lana's clit in what she knew to be just the right way.

Sure enough, the brunette began to tremble and mewl, until her knees buckled and she came with her hand clapped over her plush lips.

Mary Eunice held her tight to her body to keep her upright, withdrawing her slick fingers and pushing them roughly into Lana's mouth. She, in turn, took hold of Mary's wrist and sucked those fingers for all she was worth, licking fingertips and drawing them as deep as she could, before releasing them with a pop.

"Can I turn around now?" she asked between heavy breaths.

"Kiss me."

Lana happily obliged, turning and claiming the nun's pink mouth with hers.

When she'd had her fill, the blonde pulled back and rested her forehead against the brunette's.

"Where did that come from?" the woman asked.

"I- I don't exactly know," Mary Eunice answered, all trace of sexy authority gone from her voice. "It just- felt right."

Lana gave her megawatt smile and gazed up into ocean blues.

Only- they weren't.

She blinked twice and her smile faltered.

"What is it?" the girl asked timidly, and Lana hesitated.

"Nothing, nothing. Just- you're beautiful."

A little smile graced the blonde's Cupid's bow lips and she gently pulled Lana into a loving embrace.

Thus enveloped in affectionate warmth, Lana soon forgot what had given her pause only moments before.

The amber gleaming in her eyes was surely just a trick of the light.


End file.
